


Heartbeat

by Abbiepgc03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spider-Girl - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-woman - Freeform, Spidergirl - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, spiderwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiepgc03/pseuds/Abbiepgc03
Summary: Waking up on the floor of a dark room you don’t recognize is never ideal. Waking up on the floor of a dark room you don’t recognize surrounded by people who betrayed your mentor and almost killed both of you is pretty much the worst.AKAPenny Parker and Tony Stark are kidnapped with some of the rogue avengers, and that’s not even the worst of their problems.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I realized I’d already surpassed the average length for my stories, and I was still basically in the intro, so I decided to make it a longer work. This is my first story with more than one part, and I’m excited to try a more long-form style of writing. Thanks for reading!

When Penny woke up, she didn’t immediately notice something was wrong. Despite the almost constant noise outside her window in Queens, Penny had grown somewhat accustomed to waking up in silence due the nights she spent at the avengers tower, where the window was made of extremely thick noise resistant glass, designed especially for her by Mr. Stark. She’d told him that the noise didn’t really bother her, but she had to admit, she’d been having a harder time sleeping since she got her powers. Her super hearing caused even distant noises to sound as if they were right outside her window, and the ones that were actually right outside her window to be even louder, so it had been nice be able to sleep in quiet on occasion. 

No, it hadn’t been the lack of city noises that alerted her something was wrong, it was the five other heartbeats she could make out faintly in the quiet, one of which she recognized as the slightly off-beat pulse of her mentor, Tony Stark. It took her a moment to realize that while four of the heartbeats had the slow and steady rhythm associated with sleep, the fifth was rapid and erratic, meaning that one other person in the room was awake.

Penny opened her eyes and sat up quickly, though the action made her head spin a little. She didn’t feel particularly fuzzy, but she must have been given some sort of sedative when she was captured. She scanned the room quickly and was startled to find Captain America sitting against the wall a few feet to her left, staring at her. He looked concerned and a little confused, and it occurred to her that he probably had no idea who she was. He stared at her a moment longer before clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Are you okay? I’m Steve Rogers.” Penny nodded but made no effort to introduce herself, she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to know who she was yet. He looked as if he wanted to continue the conversation, but didn’t say anything. Penny surveyed the room to find Mr. Stark laying next to her on her right, and Black Widow, the Falcon, and the Winter Soldier laying in row a few feet across from her. Okay… so this is bad. Anyone able to kidnap six literal superheroes is not someone you want to mess around with. Penny could still feel Steve’s gaze on her as she turned towards Tony, gently shaking him by the shoulder.

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, wake up.” She tried. He didn’t respond.

“You know Tony?” Steve asked, sounding even more confused. Penny didn’t know what to say, and she honestly didn’t particularly feel like interacting with him after the way he’d betrayed her mentor, so she ignored his question, instead electing to try and wake Tony again. 

“Mr. Stark?” She tried again, nudging him a little harder this time. It seemed to work, as he knit his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes slightly, starting to wake up. He made a sort of “hmm” sound in the back of his throat and she pressed further. 

“Mr Stark, you need to wake up. We seem to be in a... situation.”

“Oh great,” he responded with sleepy sarcasm, eyes still closed, “I love being in ‘situations’.”

“Who is this kid?” Steve asked. Mr. Stark opened his eyes and shot up to a sitting position, whipping his head towards the familiar voice in alarm. He stared at Steve for a few moments, his expression somewhere between anxiety and rage, before turning to Penny. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, apparently ignoring Steve’s questions as well.

“I’m fine,” she assured. She heard stirring for the other side of the room and looked over to see that the other three had begun waking up. Penny realized that if she had been given a strong enough dose that she only woke up a few minutes before the non-enhanced people in the room, their captors must have known she was Spidergirl, meaning that it was only a matter of time before the rogue avengers knew it too. Penny stood and began to help Mr. Stark up as well while the rogues got their bearings, and it wasn’t long before they noticed her.

“Who’s the kid?” Sam gestures towards her while looking at Tony, clearly sensing that they knew each other. Tony took a step forward slightly, subtly putting himself between her and the rogues.

“None of your business.” He stated, a hint of aggression in his voice. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn’t question further. Natasha was looking at her with narrowed eyes, clearly trying to figure her out. She glanced at Mr. Stark and then back at Penny, and understanding seemed to pass over her. Penny’s chest tightened a little as she waited for her to say something, certain she was about to blow her cover, but the woman remained silent.

“Any idea why we’re here?” Steve asked, trying and failing to diffuse the tension that was almost palpable. Everyone glanced around the room. It was a somewhat small room, probably about 100 square feet in size. The room was dimly lit by a few pot lights on the ceiling, though with Penny’s enhanced senses, it seemed almost normal. There was a thick looking metal door on the wall to her left with a small window that Penny could probably shatter, though it was too small for even her to fit through. It became clear that no one had any idea what was going on, so Steve continued the questioning.

“Does anyone remember how they got here?” Penny thought back to the last thing she remembered. It had been a lab night… and Mr. Stark had suggested that they got ice cream after a breakthrough on the project they were working on. They’d been walking down the street… and then nothing. Penny glanced over to Mr. Stark, hoping he remembered a little better than she did. He shrugged at her nonchalantly before glancing back at everyone else and then back to her. His expression was one she recognized as his ‘please be quiet and let me handle this’ face, except… more nervous than usual. Penny knew he still struggled with what had happened between him and Cap, though it was almost nine months ago at this point. He seemed anxious to be in the same space as the rogues again, and Penny couldn’t blame him after seeing the state he’d returned from Siberia in. 

“Look, as much as I love a good family reunion, I’m a busy man so I’d appreciate it if we could spend less time trying to figure out how we got here and more time figuring how to not be here.” He snarked, clearly trying to mask his anxiety. Without a word, Steve walked over to the door and punched it with a grunt. There wasn’t even a dent. 

“Sorry Captain, you won’t be able to punch your way out of this one.” Suddenly a seventh voice was echoing throughout the room, a man’s voice. The heroes glanced around the room, attempting to locate the source of the voice and how it had known what they were doing. Tony took a step backwards so that he was closer to Penny, holding his arm out in front of her slightly as if he could protect her from the voice. “It’s a pleasure to have you all here in our lab.” A lab… that wasn’t good. Labs meant experiments, and Penny had already been experimented on one to many times for her liking.

“Yeah, can we maybe skip the weird fake pleasantries and move on to what the hell we’re doing here.” Tony said impatiently.

“Don’t interrupt me Stark,” The voice warned, “I won’t tolerate disrespect, and I don’t think you’ll like what happens if I run out of patience.” Tony rolls his eyes at the obvious cliche of what the voice said, but didn’t speak. “As I was saying, I’m extremely pleased to have all of you here, especially you Ms. Parker.” 

Penny’s blood turned to ice. She looked with uncertainty towards Mr. Stark, who had noticeably paled as well. 

“What the hell does that mean?” He demanded angrily, stepping even closer to Penny.

“Well, there’s already been tons of research on the Super Soldier Serum. It did start out as a government sanctioned program after all, not to mention the tons of hydra files on it from the winter soldier. But a human fusing their DNA with that of a spider? That’s never even been heard of before.”

“Wait, spider DNA?” Sam interrupted. Suddenly all eyes were on her, and Penny’s chest tightened again.

She was totally screwed.

“You’re Spidergirl.” Steve stated, sounding somewhat surprised. She didn’t blame him, most people expect superhero vigilantes to, at the very least, be adults. Penny gave an awkward wave, internally cursing her social anxiety.

“You didn’t know?” The voice asked innocently, “I’d assumed you all knew each other’s real identities, but I suppose it makes sense, considering Spidergirl didn’t start working with the avengers until you were already halfway out the door.”

“What the hell Tony?” Steve yelled accusingly, “You let a, what, twelve year old kid fight criminals?” Penny couldn’t help the hurt that seeped into her face. 

“I’m sixteen.” She corrected, though she knew it probably wouldn’t make much difference. “And I was fighting criminals long before Mr. Stark stepped in. All he’s done is make it less likely that I die in the process.” Steve didn’t seem all that placated, but he at least seemed to understand that now was not the time for this discussion, as he didn’t respond further. Tony turned his head back towards the ceiling and continued his questioning.

“So you want to experiment on us? That still doesn’t make sense, half of the people in this room aren’t even enhanced.” He pointed out, gesturing towards Nat and Sam.

“Not yet.” The room tensed a little more and the voice continued explaining, though Penny was pretty sure she could guess where this was going. “but if I can figure out how to replicate Ms. Parker’s spider powers, then who better to receive them than the Black Widow herself! And Mr. Wilson, being as fit as he is, is a prime candidate for the super soldier serum.”

“What about me?” Tony questioned.

“We need your brain, Stark.”

“And what makes you think I’d help you?”

Penny already knew the answer, and it scared her.

“You’ve grown rather close to Ms. Parker in the months you’ve known her, yes?” Tony didn’t say anything, looking up to where they’d assumed the camera was with what appeared to be an attempt at a neutral expression, though Penny could clearly see the dread in his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes. I assume you know what I’m getting at here?” The man asked. Mr. Stark remained silent, giving an almost imperceptible nod. “Good, unfortunately Ms. Parker will have to be subjected to some experiments either way, but I assure you, I can make things much worse than they need to be, should you not cooperate.”

“This still doesn’t make sense,” Natasha interjected, “you brought us here to… give us powers? And then what? Us having super powers doesn’t help you.”

“It does, actually, considering I’ll be controlling your minds.”

Everyone in the room tensed even more, especially Bucky, who didn’t seem particularly excited at the prospect of reverting back to his old days as a mind controlled murder puppet. Understandable.

“Besides,” the voice continued, “I don’t think you will particularly like the methods I’m going to use to acquire these powers, so getting you involved optionally wasn’t really a choice.” Penny felt a shiver run up her spine. She hated being experimented on. “Well, I’ll leave you be for now, but we’ll be getting started in a few hours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, things have been picking up now that the holidays are over. Thanks for reading!

Part of Penny was glad for the delay of what was basically going to amount to torture, but another part of her hated the waiting almost as much as the pain, especially considering their lack of any sort of escape plan. Plus, it was getting really awkward in this room, and there was almost nothing Penny hated more than awkward situations. 

“Does anyone have any ideas to get us out of here?” Steve asked.

“Great idea Cap, let’s discuss our escape plan in the room where there are very obviously cameras watching and listening to us.” Tony mocked. Cap rolled his eyes in response. 

“I know things have been… strained between us, but we need to get over it, at least for now.” Natasha interjected, “we only have a few hours to figure something out, and Tony’s right, we need to be subtle.” The heroes began searching the room for anything that might prove helpful, though it was bare of any furniture. Penny began climbing the wall in her spider-like fashion, making her way to the ceiling to see if she could locate the camera.

“That is really freaky,” Sam commented. Penny cringed a little but managed to force out a chuckle. She didn’t miss the glare Tony sent Sam’s way. He knew how much Penny hated being called things like ‘freak’ and ‘freaky’. Anti-mutant sentiment had been rising lately, and it had been putting Penny on edge. She was often called a ‘freak’ or a ‘monster’ or something worse by those she stopped, and occasionally even by those she helped, but she’d hoped to never hear it from a fellow hero. Sam seemed to notice Tony’s glare too, and even looked a little regretful at his poor choice of words. He didn’t apologize, but he did stop talking, which was good enough for Penny.

“I think I found the camera.” She announced, pointing to the corner of the room that was opposite to the door. It was small, probably only a few millimeters wide. Penny could easily smash like a grape if she wanted, but she figured they might not want to do that until they have some sort of plan.

“Good job kid.” Tony said. She crawled across the ceiling and began searching for weak points. It didn’t have any sort of paneling, but looked to be made of solid concrete. She began testing the lights to see if they would come loose, but had little success. She didn’t want to smash them and get broken glass everywhere, so she dropped back down next to Tony and shrugged her shoulders. No one appeared to have any sort of plan at the moment.

“So…” Bucky started.

“So no one has any ideas.” Tony finished.

“We don’t have a good enough idea of our surroundings to make a plan yet. It looks like we’ll probably have to wait until we’ve been taken out of the room to try anything.” Said Steve.

Basically, there was no way Penny was getting out of this without being experimented on at least once. Fantastic. She glanced over to Tony, who looked even less excited about this non-plan than she was. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was set in a hard line. It took him a moment to notice Penny looking at him, and his agitated expression softened a little as he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

———————————————————————

The next few hours passed painfully slowly. You’d almost think that’d be a good thing, but instead every moment was filled with dread and unease as the heroes desperately tried to distract themselves from the inevitable, and the fact that they had decided not to try anything yet made it all the worse. It felt like standing in a room with a bomb and just watching the timer tick down with no way to stop it. 

Her and Tony had mainly passed the time together, sitting next to each other against the wall farthest from the others and talking. Their conversation wasn’t particularly joyful with the dread that loomed over them, but she appreciated Tony’s attempt to distract her. 

They were discussing what excuse they were going to give her teachers this time for why she had missed school, (she was running out of organs to tell them she’d had removed and if this kept up she was going to have to start telling them she was dying), when her spider senses went off. Penny cut herself off mid-sentence and turned her head towards the door. Tony knew what this meant, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both of them knew there was nothing they could do now, but neither of them liked it.

Both heroes popped to their feet just as the door swung open, with Tony stepping next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder once again. Four men entered, one of them appeared to be a scientist of sorts while the other three were dressed in heavy guard-wear and were carrying guns. The scientist, who appeared to be in his forties with his slightly graying dark hair, stepped forward.

“Are we ready to get started?” he asked cheerfully. It was such a silly question, obviously they would say no if given a choice. It was clear, however, that they didn’t have a choice. None of the heroes responded and he seemed to take that as his answer. “Excellent! If all enhanced individuals would follow me please.” It was almost unnerving, how polite he was, he sounded like a flight attendant. Penny looked to Mr. Stark nervously, and he too looked conflicted. Penny took a step forward, and it felt like a betrayal to her entire body. It was remarkably difficult to fight her instincts, which were currently telling her to run the opposite direction, but she knew that she had to cooperate for now. The enhanced rogues had stepped forward as well and were being handcuffed by two of the guards. The third guard approached her and began handcuffing her as well. She heard a click signifying the handcuffs had been locked and almost immediately fell over.

The handcuffs were blocking her powers.

She looked over to Bucky and Steve to find both of them looking shocked and a little unsteady, as she was sure she did. She felt weakness like she hadn’t since the spider bite, and she already hated how vulnerable it made her feel. The other heroes noticed their strange reactions and stepped forward, the guards raised their guns threateningly in response.

“What are those handcuffs doing to them?” Tony asked angrily.

“Oh, it’s just a precaution,” the scientist said nonchalantly, “it suppresses their powers. They might find it a little unpleasant, but it’s not dangerous.” He promised. It wasn’t like it mattered anyways, the experiments they were about to undergo were probably plenty dangerous on their own. 

Mr. Stark looked like he wanted to object, but didn’t, probably due to the guns pointed at multiple people in the room. Penny knew he was worried about her and that he probably felt guilty for letting her get experimented on, so she did her best to hide her nervousness with a reassuring smile as the guard began guiding her to the door.

As soon as the door shut, she began scanning her surroundings, taking in every possible exit and being sure to remember the path from their room to wherever they were going. Left down the hallway, two right turns, and then the second door on the left. She repeated this in her head a few times as they entered the door.

The room looked, for the most part like a normal science lab, just… more evil. It had white counters littered with test tubes and other tools, the evil part being that some of the tools looked rather… threatening. Scalpels and large needles sat on trays, and there were a few tables and chairs with restraints scattered about the room. 

This was not going to be fun.


End file.
